Blondes and Bandages
by ArmedWithMyComputer
Summary: It really wasn't their best idea. Not by a long shot.  This story was written for the Big Time Rush One Shot Day on February 6, 2012.


**Hey everyone! So this is my little contribution to the **Big Time Rush One-Shot Day on the 6th of February **:) Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Blondes and Bandages.**

It really wasn't their best idea.

Debatably, it wasn't their worst. But it was still pretty bad.

Looking back on things, it was hard to see how things had gone so wrong so fast. All they'd been trying to do was attract the attention of the cute new girl with the long blonde hair, who'd been sitting in their space at the Palm Woods pool.

As for who'd seen her first – That was debatable too. James insisted it was him, as she'd been sitting in 'his' chair, and he'd looked there first. Logan was adamant that it was him, because he was the most observant of the four, and therefore would have noticed the girl first. Kendall swears that he was the first to see her, as he was the leader, and he just knew these things. Carlos' argument on the subject was that he had tripped just as they were walking out to the pool, and had looked upwards just as he was flying through the air, thus seeing the girl before all the others.

That had been where things had started to go downhill.

All scrambling over each other in an attempt to reach the girl first, while still trying to look cool and sophisticated, the four friends had fallen in a heap at the girl's feet, all babbling at once.

"Hi, my name is Logan, and—"

"I'm James, but of course you probably kn—"

"S'up? I'm Kendall Kni—"

"Carlos! My name is Carl—"

This went on for a few seconds, an unintelligible mess of words that were just blurted out randomly, until the girl held up a questioning hand. They fell silent immediately. "Um, what's going on?"

Just as they were about to dissolve into the mess of words that they had been seconds before, Katie, spotting a potentially rewarding situation, appeared in front of them, and started to speak before they could get any words out, "These, are the guys of Big Time Rush. You are a new resident at the Palm Woods – here's my card by the way, if you need a manager – and therefore have no known connections to anyone. They have a _crush_ on you. Let the war begin."

She then darted out of sight, timing her exit perfectly, as Logan and James started to jostle each other. "Hey, don't push me!"

"You pushed _me_!"

Chaos broke out again.

Within seconds, all four members of Big Time Rush were pushing, shoving, pinching, shouldering, poking, and doing anything else to annoy the other three members. "Dude, quit it!" The new girl, whose name they still hadn't gotten edged away just as James successfully landed on Carlos, who then pulled Kendall's ankles and landing him in a heap on the ground. Logan was pulled down with them, and then everything was just a blur of wrestling and arguing and general confusion from everyone else at the poolside.

It finally ended when Gustavo marched out to the pool, pausing only slightly to mentally face-palm at the sight of his dogs rolling around on the pool bank, a mess of limbs.

"DOGS!"

He waited for a few minutes, and then when there was no answer, only a pained cry from Carlos as his helmet was knocked off his head, and Kendall accidently kicked him in the face. "That hurt!" He retaliated by trying to get on top of Kendall, but was blocked by Logan, who was in the middle of getting Kendall in a chokehold.

Gustavo let out a strained groan of extreme frustration, and, in one swift motion, pushed all four into the pool. They all came up gasping; floundering around in the water as the air pockets practically inflated their clothes. "Gustavo!" They yelled simultaneously, getting a glare in response.

"_Clearly_ you dogs forgot that you had arranged to come into the studio three hours ago to record the new single!" The four friends shrank under the gaze of the great Gustavo Roque, and clumsily pulled themselves out of the pool. They marched inside, under the amused gazes of everyone at the pool, and went to go upstairs to get changed. "No! We've wasted enough time today— you're all going _straight_ to the _studio_." Carlos looked up, puppy dog eyes to the full effect as water from his dripping wet hair made its way down his face.

"Carlos! I swear if you open your mouth, _all_ of you are doing harmonies for an extra two hours!"

There was complete silence.

The ride to the studio started off with minor pokes and prods, but when threatened with no bathroom breaks, they were all silent once again. Kelly raised her eyebrows when she saw the four boys walking sulkily into the studio, soaking wet, and Gustavo stomping along behind them. "Um—" She started to say, but Gustavo glared at her, and she stepped aside to let the procession into the recording studio.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Four hours later, their clothes were dry, but all four boys were still not talking to each other.

Carlos had a shoe shaped bruise forming just underneath his right eye, Logan's hair was still tousled, James had a scrape on his chin, and Kendall had a split lip. Each one of them had spent the whole recording session planning how exactly they would get the attention of the new girl.

Finally, when it was clear that none of the boys were concentrating hard enough, and that no amounts of threats or blackmail would get them to do so, Gustavo reluctantly agreed with Kelly's pleading, and let the boys go back to the Palm Woods. It was dark by then though, but they all sprinted out to pool, only to find it empty of people.

"… Truce till tomorrow?"

Though slightly put out, the other three friends agreed with Kendall, and they all made their way wearily up to the apartment. Several videogame wars later, and everything was good again. But, though it wasn't said out loud that evening, all four of them were mentally preparing for the battle that was to ensue the next morning.

Logan was up the next day at seven, banging on Camille's door as if his life depended on it. She answered the door, rubbing her eyes and looking surprised to see a frantic Logan at the door. "What do you want? What time is it even?"

"Okay, look, Camille. I really really need your help to pull something off to, uh, impress a girl. I'll give you twenty bucks if you just follow my plan, okay?" Camille nodded wearily, pulling her hoodie around her a bit more, before opening the door wider and gesturing Logan to come in. He smiled at her, starting to describe his elaborate idea in detail.

Kendall woke up at eight, and beat James to the bathroom, hearing his friend's howls of unjustness as he turned on the shower. "Just wait your turn damnit, James!" When he finally exited the bathroom, James rushed past him, one hand covering his bed hair. Kendall headed for the kitchen, and started to stuff all the food that he could fit into one bag, before grabbing a tablecloth and running out the door.

James came out of the bathroom an hour later, his hair vibrant and volumised. He peeked into his and Carlos' room to make sure that Carlos was still asleep, and there he was completely conked out, sprawled on the bed in a mess of blankets. James silently laughed at his best friend, who'd probably already forgotten all about the new girl. He was still chuckling to himself as he strutted out into the corridor, heading down to the pool. His swimming trunks and shirtless torso showed off his flawless abs, and tanned body.

Carlos rolled out of bed a few hours later, noticing after a few minutes of wandering around the apartment that he was alone. It took him a few more minutes after his discovery to remember about the new girl. He face-palmed when he finally did realise why he was supposed to get up early, and then looked around frantically. "What am I supposed to do?" He wailed loudly, liking the way his voice filled the whole apartment.

He ended up pulling out an old skateboard that he had never really learned how to use properly, and then sprinted out the door. He came running back into the apartment a few seconds later, his hockey puck pyjamas clearly visible.

When Carlos finally made it down to the lobby, he scowled when he observed his friends' little set-ups.

Kendall had laid out a full picnic, it was now midday, and was sitting contently near the door to the lobby, clearly waiting for the new girl to come down to the pool. The picnic looked delicious to Carlos who hadn't had any breakfast, all kinds of mouth-watering food laid out on the traditional red and white checked tablecloth.

James was stretched out on one of the pool chairs, tanning peacefully, but opening his eyes and yelling at anyone who tried to take the last empty seat beside him. Carlos rolled his eyes when he noticed that James had pulled the chair next to his so close that they were nearly touching. Classy.

Logan was talking to some weird guy that Carlos had never seen before, some random dressed in baggy clothes that made him look a bit dodgy. They were crouched behind the bushes close to the door, and Logan kept gesturing towards the small BMX stunt bike that was lying on its side beside them. It looked a bit suspicious, but Carlos didn't have the energy to question the situation.

Carlos cursed himself for sleeping in for so long, and then looked down at the skateboard he was holding. Girls liked to be impressed, didn't they? So surely if he rode past the new girl, and did some crazy cool stunt or something, she would think that he was majorly hot, right? Carlos glanced back at his other friends, and then shrugged and went to talk to Guitar Dude until the girl came out.

All four boys waited out by the pool for another forty five minutes before the girl with the blonde hair finally came down to the pool. Then everything started to happen.

James sat up straighter, smoothing his hair down, and flashing her his biggest smile. Kendall leaned back further, looking every so relaxed and cool, just about to gesture to the girl to have a seat beside him. The guy Logan had been talking to suddenly pushed off on his bike, heading straight for the girl. Carlos cut off in the middle of his sentence to Guitar Dude, and jumped onto the skateboard, getting faster and faster as he prepared himself for… something.

But just as he was about to do his trick in front of her, he noticed Logan running towards the girl. He tripped over Kendall though, and only just managed to push the new girl out of the way before he got hit by the bike. Carlos chose that moment to attempt a flip off the skateboard, but completely had no idea what he was even trying to do, and went flying through the air.

The mysterious rider of the bike, out of control from hitting Logan, went crashing into the pool, screaming as he hit the water. Carlos landed on the end of James' pool lounge, and then fell to the ground, groaning. James hit the ground too in surprise, and because the weight of Carlos hitting the pool chair knocked it off balance, smacking his head off the concrete.

Logan was curled up on the ground, beside Kendall who was holding his hand where Logan had stepped hard on it, while Carlos was whimpering beside James whose hands were grasping his head.

Everyone was staring.

Then the guy who had been riding the bike, climbed out of the pool, long hair free of the hat that he (she?) had been wearing, and screamed, "Logan! I can't believe that you just made me do that!" then everyone did a double take, and realised that it was actually Camille that was drenched and glaring at one of the boys.

She then stomped over to the new girl, who was lying on the ground where Logan had pushed her out of the way, and helped her up. She looked about as confused as could be, and kept glancing between all four boys. "Are they, um, are they okay?" She asked Camille worriedly, and then said, "What the hell just happened?"

"They'll be fine, don't worry. They're all just stupid boys. Sorry about all of that with the bike though, Logan swore that he was going to push you out of the way well in time, otherwise I wouldn't have done it. I needed the acting practice too; bet I looked pretty like a convincing boy, huh?" Camille kept talking lightly as she led the girl into the Palm Woods, and didn't even look back at the four friends.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

An hour later, and they were all lying on the couch in 2J, with Mrs. Knight fussing over them. "We are so stupid… She's totally never going to speak to us again." James groaned.

Kendall nodded, cradling his bruised hand to his chest, two fingers strapped together tightly. James was beside him, an icepack covering the whole of the left side of his face, a bruise already forming on his temple. Carlos groaned as Mrs. Knight propped his foot up on another pillow, biting his lip as his sprained ankle throbbed, a result of landing awkwardly on the hard concrete. His ribs were also killing him, after slamming into the pool chair, and then crashing into the ground.

"Can we all just agree never to do anything like this ever again?" Logan asked, shifting slightly as his wrist ached from underneath the bandages that he had instructed James to wrap around his badly grazed hand, his back also splattered with bruises after being hit by the bike.

Various noises that indicated 'yes,' sounded out, and then the room lapsed into silence again.

Carlos broke out into a smile after a few moments, and pulled a pizza menu from his back pocket, "Who wants to order in?" His three friends just stared at him in disbelief.

"Dude, where did you even get that, and why is it in your pocket?" Logan asked wearily, just as James cracked one eye open, and spied the menu that Kendall had grabbed from Carlos with his good hand.

Carlos shrugged, "I thought it might come in handy, so I've been carrying it around for a couple days… They've got a special offer on at the moment, two for the price of one." Logan just rolled his eyes, sighing as James and Kendall started picking their toppings.

Katie just watched the four friends from where she was reading her book at the table, her brother already ringing the pizza place while Carlos beamed with excitement, and sighed.

Some things never change.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

**Well, that was just something that popped into my head a few days ago, and I thought that it would be funny to write :) I hope it wasn't too horrible! Feedback is always welcomed :)**

**Review…?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**ArmedWithMyComputer xx**


End file.
